Forced to be a Mate to Evil
by LightLessStar
Summary: Harry again attacked by evil, this time it is for his freedom and love. Loki/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

This is an AU for what happened when Harry was captured.

Wizards and gods

Nineteen year old Harry James Potter-Black sighed softly, twisting his long hair into strands. He was bored he had move to Germany recently to avoid the English government, now he was thinking of moving to America because of the media; he was big even in Germany.

As he rounded the corner he couldn't help but rolling his eyes.

"You will all bow to me. As you are meant to," a man in a weird costume said to a crowd of bowing people. The man wore a pair of devil's horns, a cape, and was dressed in gold, silver, and green.

Harry couldn't believe it, was there another wanna be dark wizard, whose ass he had to kick again.

He sensed his elder wand pulse. He didn't even need it on his person, though he carried it everywhere. Because he was now considered the Master of Death, he could do wandless magic. He tried to get rid of both the wand and the stone, but the darn things just kept coming back. He knew even if someone beat him the Hallows were loyal to him alone. His scar had changed as soon as he accepted it, the scar was now the Hallows symbol.

Harry saw the man about ready to kill the old man who was the only person standing.

"Oh, Hell No," Harry growled, but he never hit someone from the back, unless it was during the actual battle.

"Hey! Pick on someone who has power, not some innocent guy!"

The man turned around to face the wizard, angry at the audacity of Harry.

He blasted the evil 'wizard' with a disarming spell. The red light hit the man, square in the chest. The man stumbled and even fell.

"Run," he cried to the cowering victims.

While there was a mad dash to get away from the man, the man got up.

"You dare confront me human. I, Loki? Even if you are a Cuxx."

Harry reached out for his wand, he was more powerful that way of course, "Yeah, I am not any ordinary human you'll find. I'm Harry by the way. Nice name Loki," but the jab at his name was ignored.

He blasted the man again, but the man knew to dodge now. During which Harry swiped the Hair out of his face and Loki gasped, "Nomina!"

After a few minutes of blasting back and forth Loki appeared right in front of Harry.

"You are marked, human," Loki pulled Harry close, as he detained Harry's hand so he could not move he held his head so he could get a better look at the scar.

"You are now mine," Loki growled. He place his hand on Harry's neck, it glowed for a moment, and left behind Loki's symbol, a serpent, which seemed to glimmer lightly.

Harry stood motionless, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he began to crumble.

Loki caught him and placed his staff on Harry's heart. The blue light crept in and Harry Began to seize. After a moment he lay motionless in Loki's arms.

"Let the girl go," A voice said behind him, mistaking Harry's long hair and effeminate features for a female.

"Aw the soldier man," Loki said, "and Metal Man"

"Hey it's Iron Man, and he's well yeah you can call him soldier man," Iron man laughed.

"And no, he is mine now. Yes he is a boy."

"What the fuck, there is no way she is a he. He must have had it hard as a kid," Iron Man joked.

"If it's a fight you want," Loki disappeared only to appear about twenty-five feet away, he set the boy down out of the way.

"Last time I was in this country I fought someone like you, he lost," Captain America commented, sending his shield at Loki.

Loki was sent flying, but got up easily.

In return Loki shot at him.

Iron man flew into the god, sending him flying once more.

After a short, and too easy fight, in which Loki was taken into custody. Captain America picked up the boy, "He did something different to the boy"

"Duh, did the glowing tattoo tell you that?"

On the way back to base Thor showed up and because of a misunderstanding he battled both Iron Man and Captain America. But the misunderstanding was son worked out.

The unconscious Harry had been moved to Bruce Banner's room so he could study him to try and figure out what was wrong with him. His hands had been strapped down, and since Fury knew of wizards, his wand was taken from him and placed next to Loki's weapon.

"The Cuxx," everyone looked at him weirdly, "sorry, the wizard is the Nomina, the one chosen by death to be its master,"

"What the Hell do you mean," Iron man frowned, he did not like not knowing anything.

Thor wiped the boy's hair out the way of the scar, "A long time ago it was prophesized that someone would be marked as literally death's master. I just never thought it would be a human, even if he is a c-wizard. It is hard to understand for you I know. We Aesir may be like gods to you, but something more powerful than us controls all universes."

Harry began to seize suddenly.

"What's wrong with him," cried Natasha.

"I don't know I am a geneticist, not a doctor," Bruce exclaimed.

"I believe he did the same thing he did to Clint, but something is wrong," Steve said.

Thor growled, "My brother marked him as his mate, without the boy's permission; the boy is fighting it. If the Nomina loses, we may just lose."

**Author's Note –** I thought it was funny for Captain America to mistake him as a girl, and I like effeminate Harry (If you can't tell from my other stories) So no it doesn't matter I you get mad at me I am not changing it. If you find any mistakes, or would like me to add something to it, let me know. And sorry for the lack of fighting scenes I never do them well. –LightLessStar

I added a little more detail, as Heaven'sknight15 asked. I also changed the country from Rome to Germany, as curious to a fault reminded me.

Ok sorry guys I was told of the Nomina or Comina mistake. I promise to come up with an actual chapter tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – **Here is your promised chapter. This is a fixed p chapter, that my Beta reader helped me with. Say thanks to exaigon!

Chapter Two

"His heart is spiking," the doctor they had called in cried.

Meanwhile a small helicopter, that went unnoticed because everyone's attention focused on the boy, landed on their aircraft.

Hawkeye, also known as Clint, stepped out from the back of the aircraft with at least twenty armed men. He went directly to release Loki.

* * *

In the science bay Tony Stark had begun to argue with Steve over who was better in a fight.

"Put on your suit," Captain America yelled.

"Let's go," Iron Man yelled back.

A loud explosion caused by a blown engine immediately stopped their quarreling. Everyone was thrown in different directions.

Tony and Steve, who were blown in the same direction, landed harshly in the doorway to Dr. Banner lab.

"Put on the suit," Captain America said, this time in worry, ready to once again do battle.

"Yep," replied Iron Man as Steve helped push him in the right direction.

* * *

Natasha and Bruce were blasted through a window and down into cargo space.

A small air tank had landed on her leg trapping her in place. Unfortunately, Bruce was beginning to change.

"Bruce, You ok? You'll get over this, I promise… Bruce! It's okay…" But it was too late already.

"You…!" The Hulk roared his anger and turned to Natasha just as she managed to pull her leg free. She looked up and ran.

Harry's eyes snapped open, and instead of the regular jade green, an ominous blue-green swirled hypnotically. Loki's mark no longer glowed. He pulled at his bindings and frowned in distaste at his imprisoned state.

"Solvo," he whispered. The bonds dissolved and Harry sat up gingerly.

There was only one thing on his mind now, "Loki." He walked over to the table with his wand and gently picked them up. He stood there for a second trying to figure out where to go and then he felt the pull. It emanated from his mark and Harry wasn't going to doubt it so he made his way out the door.

* * *

Over in the loading dock Natasha was trapped, she brought her hand up in an attempt to shield herself, even though she knew it would not help any. She waited for the inevitable pain but it never came as Thor tackled the Hulk into another room. She sat there and wrapped her arms around her knees in a weak attempt to comfort herself.

Thor was having some trouble with the Hulk. The green monster was destructive and was tearing apart the inside of the ship which wasn't helping anybody. So he chucked his hammer and watched as it barely had any effect on the green giant.

Fury, noticing Thor's problem sent a plane as distraction. "Don't get too close," the director warned but the poor pilot didn't know how close was too close. So the Hulk, after being bombarded by bullets jumped onto the small jet and started tearing it apart. The pilot ejected, was grabbed and tossed by the Hulk, but was still able to get his parachute to work. The Hulk wasn't so fortunate and went down with the now, trashed plane.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain America was hanging by a thick wire trying to get to the red lever to help Tony. Iron Man was inside the engine jump starting the fan blades manually by pushing it.

"Pull the lever now," Tony yelled when he noticed the blades were going faster than he was.

"Give me a minute," Steve grunted as he pulled himself slowly up his lifeline.

Iron Man was now stuck to the blade and there was only one thing that came to mind. "Uh oh…" He was pulled into the space between the blades and his suit was the only thing keeping him alive.

Steve finally reached the inside of the ship and quickly pulled the lever, allowing Tony to pull free from the blades. The bad thing was, he suit was really beaten up.

* * *

Harry ran into the room in which he knew his mate was trapped. The pull had taken him to a room with a circular cage meant for the Hulk. Loki had already been released by Clint, to his relief. Natasha and Clint were fighting and it soon moved out of the room, so Harry watched as Loki stabbed Agent Phil. His heart skipped a beat and he grit his teeth fighting his 'saving people' instinct, his mate knew best right? He stood motionless as Loki started to gloat before he was blasted through a door and Phil said, "So that's what it does."

Harry twitched but sighed in relief as Loki pulled himself back up in annoyance.

"I'm ok," his mate said as sauntered over to the machine that held up Thor's cage. With one push of a button the cage fell. Harry didn't think the man would die so easily so he wasn't so worried about the lightning god but he was still uneasy about the dying agent on the wall so he avoided looking at him.

"Let's go," Loki said.

He went over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist and they both disappeared. A few seconds later they appeared on top of the ship but their exit route was blocked by agent and before Loki could slaughter more people he quickly cut in, "I have an animagus form that can fly. "

Loki looked confused for a moment before a look of realization appeared on his face. He nodded and in a split second a creature stood in the place Harry once had. It looked like a black horse, but it was skeletal and had leathery bat-like wings.

"A Hanna, death horse, Thestral," Loki commented reverently. He leapt onto the Thestral and Harry took off into the skies. _

* * *

"They got away," Steve cried.

"Both the Nomina and my brother. It is sad that the Nomina could not fight Loki's influence," Thor said as he sat heavily in his chair. They had picked him up only an hour ago, but they were still looking for Bruce.

"Anyone else think we're screwed," Tony half joked. They all glared at him in return.

"I found these in Agent Phil's pocket. I guess he never got you to sign them," Fury threw out bloodied vintage Captain America cards onto the table and walked away.

"We have to do fight this guys," Natasha cried.

Clint nodded, "I want to help." When Natasha knocked him really hard in the head Loki's influence was gone. He could fight with everyone and get revenge on the trickster god.

"Ok, let's save the world people," Steve said.

* * *

Loki smirked, the gate was almost complete and the Nomina—No Harry, he had learned, was his mate.

The room they were in was currently underground. The walls were grey and dim but the bed they were on was majestic. It was mahogany with green silk sheets on top. It was perfect for what Loki had in mind; the claiming of his mate. He had ordered no one to disturb him and now it was time.

Loki pushed the now blue-green eyed man onto the bed, crawling on top of him. Harry was now his, and soon there would be nothing Thor could do to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note – **This chapter is where the true AU starts, if you don't like it don't read it. Thank exaigon for Beta reading again!

Chapter Three

Loki watched his new mate sleep. He missed the jade green eyes that Harry had when he first saw him. His eyes were so beautiful and innocent, now they were emotionless. Loki had made a decision, it would be harder to control him, but Harry was his mate, and as such Loki didn't like controlling him like he did the others; he wasn't a monster. He may have started wanting Harry for his power, but magic pushed him into caring about the person more than the power he held.

Making his decision, he got up and grabbed his staff placing the tip of the spear on Harry's heart once more. He felt his magic and the Tesseract's energy leave Harry's body. Loki sighed when he was finished; Harry was going to hate him when he woke.

Six hours later green eyes fluttered open. Harry sat up and he groaned when the memories of everything that happened hit him all at once. What had he done last night? It was his first time and he didn't even have a choice.

'Or did I?' Harry asked himself. He had wanted it but his mind was so messed up; it was like he was drunk or something. He was sore and didn't want to get up but then he remembered the person who did this to him.

"Loki," he growled angrily. This was his fault!

"I am here," Loki said. There was a minute amount of grief that slipped from his otherwise frosty voice and countenance.

Harry angrily jumped up out of the bed, ignoring the nakedness of his body as he yelled at Loki, "How dare you! You - you are nothing to me," Harry's heart gave jerk at that thought, but he ignored it and continued anyway, "And you did—"Harry blushed, "did that to me. I mean, I've never…"

"Calm down my mate."

Harry screamed in anger, "I'm not your mate!"

"Actually if what I think happened…." Thor coughed, avoiding looking at Harry's body "if it happened, you don't have a choice anymore."

Harry seemed to suddenly realize his nakedness, for some reason in front of Loki he didn't care, but in front of Thor he cared…a lot. And when had Thor gotten there anyway?

Harry grabbed at the silk sheets and pulled them over his body.

Suddenly three more people rushed into the room.

Captain America, and Natasha, once it was realized that Harry was naked, blushed and looked away.

Iron Man only wolf whistled. "Not bad."

Harry blushed and Loki growled about ready to attack when Harry suddenly yelled, "Get the Fuck out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" The walls and floor began to shake and dirt fell from the ceiling as Harry's magic formed into a silver glow around his body.

"Stop him," Thor cried. He had seen Loki lose control of his magic once and it was not fun.

Loki tried to move towards Harry but his magic, recognizing one of the sources of Harry's anger, kept him at bay.

Iron man used his thrusters to blast his way through Harry's chaotic magic to get close. Then he hit him upside the head. Harry fell into metal arms, blissfully unconscious.

* * *

Harry slowly struggled to wake and groaned when he saw the woman that had seen him naked.

"I am sorry," Natasha whispered," for what happened to you. You didn't have a choice. I was raped once," she shared, "You never get over it, but you'll be okay, I promise."

Harry tried to keep the tears back but they fell anyway. It had been such a long time since he cried that Harry couldn't exactly remember when it was. "I am apparently tied to him for my entire existence. You aren't, that's the difference."

Natasha looked away and Harry could tell she was upset, "I'm sorry. I am just…just…" The tears blurred his vision and his voice came out in hysterical sobs.

Natasha, feeling bad, wrapped her arms around the small man. "He cares for you. He gave in just so you wouldn't get hurt."

* * *

Loki was once again in a cage meant for the Hulk. It was exactly like the one before, except instead of plummeting to their doom you would be gassed instead if any harm came to the glass. There was a small bed attached to the wall, but it had no covers to help warm Loki (not that he would ever lay down in front of his enemies).

"He may be your mate, but he may never accept you Loki. You never gave him a proper choice, Brother," Thor said sadly.

"I know, but he is still mine," Loki retorted angrily.

Thor shook his head. It was hard to believe how much hate his brother could hold for; but at least he seemed to genuinely care for his mate.

"He is young, even by human standards. He will eventually forgive me. That's what soul mates do for one another; not that you would know that, having no mate yourself," Loki mocked trying not to give into the despair of Harry's earlier words.

Thor sighed, why his brother could not see the trouble he was causing he would never know.

"I will escape again, and I will take Harry with me," Loki stated as Thor began walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It had been four months since he had seen Loki and Harry was not happy. He was miserable in fact. He felt as though something was missing in his life and though he knew that thing he was missing was Loki; he hated that fact. It wasn't that he hated Loki, no the thought of hating the Aesir hurt his very soul; but he abhorred not being able to hold any revulsion for the god.

Since his rescue he had become part of the Avenger team and Thor had become extremely protective of his brother's mate. Thor, and Loki, were still on Earth because the Tesseract could not be found. The Avenger's had tried everything except torturing Loki; Thor, Captain America, and not surprisingly Harry (due to the bond) refused to allow it. Loki just stood there smirking and pissing off Tony Stark in the process.

Thor said he was more worried about the connection Harry had with Loki, and how it would affect him, more than how Loki would be effected; Loki could handle anything thrown at him. Captain America detested torture, and Harry just couldn't stand the thought of Loki being hurt.

Bruce Banner's plan to track the Tesseract's energy was not panning out either. Something seemed to be hiding its power.

Harry sighed in annoyance as Tony came into the room. He had the unfortunate habit of flirting with Harry whenever he could.

"Watcha doing Harrykins," Tony purred as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

Harry quickly disentangled himself from Tony's arm and replied, "Painting, it's supposed to be relaxing."

The painting wasn't much of anything. There was a rainbow in the background, and what looked like a cat or dog in the front on a hill which was surrounded by flowers.

Tony snickered, "Cute dog…"

Harry glared at him. "It's a cat."

"Oh, well it is still cute, reminds me of you."

Harry blushed in anger and embarrassment, "Don't you have girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but you're just so cute," Tony said as he pinched Harry's cheek, "besides Pepper and me are taking a… break, just for now."

Suddenly Harry felt really sick so he jumped up and ran into his bathroom, adjacent to his room. Bile worked its way up from his stomach and it landed nicely in the white porcelain bowl. Tony came in and started rubbing his back while holding his bangs out of the way of puke.

After throwing the rest of his breakfast up Harry looked back at Tony who was holding his hair.

"Hey I thought I was the one who got drunk last night," Tony joked.

"Shut up," muttered Harry.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"No," Harry moaned, starting to throw up again. Once Harry began to dry heave Tony grabbed a towel and helped to wipe off Harry's face.

Thor walked into the room after hearing the retching.

"What is wrong with Harrison," Thor asked worried for his brother's mate.

"Uh…Harry is sick. He should probably go see Bruce. He may not be a doctor but he'll figure out what's wrong."

Loki sighed softly sitting on the hard bed in his cage. He didn't look as spry as he once did. The underneath of his eyes had darkened, as though he had not gotten much sleep, but they had lost none of their smug superiority. He hummed softly to himself trying to cure his boredom. Then he felt a twinge in his gut stopping him in his tracks. Something was up with Harry.

"Human Guard," he called, "I wish to speak with Thor or my mate."

"I feel fine now guys, really I do," Harry pleaded softly.

Tony and Thor ignored him. He was trying to get away from them, but neither was having any of it and he was having no success. The much stronger Thor just picked him up and carried him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Bruce's laboratory was empty except for two people; Bruce himself and Clint. On one of the tables was Loki's staff, but this time it was locked in a case hopefully only Fury could open; though Thor did say Loki might be able to open it with his magic.

Clint eyed Harry cautiously, "What's wrong? Harry under some sort of spell Loki cooked up again?"

"I am not!"

"No," Tony started.

"Harrison is ill and we wish to find out why," Thor interrupted.

"And you came to me because…"

"You're the one they trust," Harry sighed, finally accepting his fate of being poked and prodded for the next few hours.

"We'll get you temperature and blood pressure. Then I'll need to get some blood, but you really should be seeing the doctor about this," said Bruce.

Harry huffed and sat down at the table. There was a slightly unusual pallor due to his illness but nothing else seemed wrong. Harry rolled his eyes as the over-protective brother-in-law who hovered over him while Bruce proceeded to take his temperature and blood pressure.

"I'd rather you just do it, I don't know the medics at all," Harry's cheeks turned rosy, he was embarrassed enough as it was. He didn't want to make a bigger deal out of this.

"Geez Brucie, don't you have any trust in yourself?" Tony only received a blank stare for his troubles.

Clint sat himself down next to the nervous young man and Harry grabbed his hand in a death grip. The two had bonded quickly over the last four months due to their shared experience of mind control courtesy of Loki.

Harry watched the proceedings as Bruce took his blood. Unlike most people he liked seeing what was happening to him; could be because of his trust issues.

"Should take about ten minutes. It's probably just the flu though," Bruce commented.

A woman with dark skin, grey eyes, and black hair came into the room. "The prisoner Loki wishes to speak with Thor or his mate," she said with a seriousness only an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D could manage.

"Loki," Harry murmured softly, with something that could only be admiration, or even love, in his eyes. Clint's hand tightened slightly on Harry's.

Tony growled, "No way, you're not going to go see him!"

Thor glared at Tony, "Loki would not hurt Harrison, Stark. He is his mate. But you should wait here for your tests and then go rest. Loki can talk to me… after we find out what is wrong. Loki can wait."

Clint nodded in agreement; he didn't like Harry around Loki at all.

Ten minutes later after an argument between Tony and Thor, Harry falling asleep on Clint's shoulder, and Bruce gaining a headache a ping sounded from one of Bruce's computer's.

Tony and Bruce made their way over to the computer and read Harry's blood test result.

"No way," cried Tony, "That's impossible!"

Clint stood up with worry in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Bruce hummed softly, "Maybe his magic has something to do with it."

"What is wrong with Harrison?" Thor asked.

They all looked over at the sleeping Harry.

"He's preggers!" Tony exclaimed.

"What?" asked Thor.

"Pregnant…"

**Author's note – **What happens next? Even I don't know yet!


End file.
